


The Good Ole' Days Affair

by tinkchet



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchet/pseuds/tinkchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story continuation of the first Man from U.N.C.L.E. novel. This is a take on what I think happened in the years following it. Note: Major character death. There is some violence and hurt and angst. No money is being made off this. I do not own any of the canon characters but the others are all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Ole' Days Affair

THE GOOD OLE’ DAYS AFFAIR

 

PROLOGUE: MEMORIES  
TIME: PRESENT

Napoleon Solo had been the best friend and partner Illya Kuryakin ever had. God, he ‘d been the stabilizing force in Illya’s crazy life.

It was hard for him to admit it was really over. Sometimes, he thought he’d awaken and it would be thirty years ago. But, no, he always woke up in 2003 and Napoleon was dead. He had been dead five years now. Man, five years! Where did the time go?

He looked over at Joan, his wife of twenty-five years with love and remembered how, thanks to Napoleon Solo, she was his wife and had given him three beautiful children.

He then smiled in remembrance of how Napoleon had gotten snagged by Geralyn Terry. They hadn’t seen her in three years and suddenly, she reappeared in 1967 and by 1970, she was Mrs. Napoleon Solo. They had two beautiful children and Napoleon’s estranged son, Bernard, had reopened communications with his father.

By 1975, Mr. Waverly, now nearly 83, had finally realized he was no longer capable of running U.N.C.L.E and retired. He was very weak and wheelchair bound, but still amazingly alert and on top of everything. He had died peacefully in 1992, three days after his hundredth birthday.

Napoleon, as Chief Enforcement Agent, had been the logical choice to take over for Mr. Waverly when he did retire. But Napoleon, being Napoleon, refused the promotion, yielding instead to Illya, who had sustained a permanent injury in 1976 and was deskbound already.

At first, Illya didn’t want the responsibility, but realized it would again make him feel useful so he accepted.

Mark Slate and April Dancer had, finally, admitted their love for one another, as well. They had one beautiful son, who was turning out to be an excellent agent.

Mark had given up active service to finally fulfill his dream. He went back to college and finished medical school. He was now chief physician of U.N.C.L.E, while April had retired but was still active in the ladies’ auxiliary.

“Hard to believe all of us have settled down,” Illya thought as he drifted back to sleep. His main regret in all of this was his loss of mobility; his last affair had left him a paraplegic.

PART ONE  
ACT ONE  
I SEE YOU REMEMBER BOTH OF US, YES?  
TIME: 1969

This affair turned out to be easier than either Napoleon or Illya had figured, until they encountered someone from their past.

While in Oberest, Germany, Illya had separated from Napoleon to check out a possible lead.

Napoleon followed up the concrete lead, and was not prepared for what happened.

He knew, even said to Illya, “You and I know it’s a trap, but…” and he laughed as he always did.

But…he was not prepared to see Jerry Terry bound and gagged and strapped to an electric chair with Golgotha over her. He thought him dead and her safe!

He had not seen either in over five years. God, she was as beautiful as ever. His heart surged with love for her and he began to run up to her when…

“I would not do that, Herr Solo. Not if you want this fraulein to remain alive.

“I see you remember both of us, yes?”

“YES, I do. You damn monster! I thought you were dead.”

“NEIN. I cannot die! And the lovely Miss Terry was stationed right here in Germany. You see, I have been keeping track of you both. I’ve just been waiting for the right time to exact my revenge. AND NOW IS THE TIME!”

Napoleon looked from Golgotha over to Jerry. Despite the tears she shed, she looked as defiant as ever when faced with danger. He saw she recognized him, as well, and seemed to have more than friendly feelings, too.

Golgotha ordered Napoleon to tell Illya to come in also or he would be killed.

Refusing to do so, Napoleon laughed and defiantly said, “NO WAY! He won’t fall for that. What could YOU do to him?”

Golgotha replied, angrily, “I shall give you a sample of my power, Herr Solo.”

Golgotha opened his own communicator and said one word, “NOW!”

Suddenly Napoleon heard a whiz of a rocket blasting off and over the communicator he heard what sounded like Illya yelling out in pain.

“Do you really want your friend to suffer any more? He is already injured but neither of us knows where or how badly. Go ahead, Mr. Solo, contact your partner.”

Doing as ordered, Napoleon nervously summoned Illya, “Open Channel L. Illya? You there, buddy?”

Illya, sounding very weak and distressed, answered, “Napoleon? I’m injured, but have no idea where it came from. I’ve been shot and there is no exit, I know it. It is bad, very bad, my friend. We may not see each other in this lifetime. Are you injured also?”

Angrily, closing his communicator, Napoleon glared at his enemy. “YOU BASTARD! Now you either get him here, and ALIVE, or you will have to kill me NOW, because I plan on going after him.”

Reopening his communicator, Golgotha ordered Illya to be retrieved and brought to the base.

“Illya? Still there, partner?”

“Y.yes, Napoleon. God, it hurts! What happened? Were you ambushed, too?”

“No, Illya, I will explain everything to you when I see you. There will be some people there soon to bring you where I am. Go with them and no fighting, ok?”

“Da, Napoleon. Will you be able to help me? It really hurts!” And he sounded so much like a little boy that Napoleon’s heart broke a bit. He’d always looked at Illya like the little brother he never had but had never realized, till now, how much he really cared and loved that little Russian.

ACT TWO  
I’LL KILL YOU, EVEN IF IT’S FROM THE GRAVE!

When Golgotha’s henchmen arrived with Illya, Napoleon ran over to him.

Examining him, he saw the bullet had impacted Illya’s right arm and as Illya’d said, there was no exit wound. DAMN, even if it weren’t serious, the chances were almost 100% that Illya would get an infection!

“Damn you! Do you have any kind of a first aid kit I can use? He needs, at least, basic first aid. I swear if he dies, I’ll kill you, even if it is from the grave! THAT I PROMISE!”

Laughing, Golgotha ordered his men to fetch the first aid kit and had Jerry untied so she could assist him.

By the time the kit arrived, Illya was unconscious. Napoleon quickly removed the bullet and bandaged the area. Surprisingly Golgotha had a very well stocked kit and Napoleon was able to put antibiotic cream on the area, which he hoped would prevent the infection from spreading.

About two hours later, Illya woke up and momentarily forgot where he was. As soon as he saw Jerry Terry, he remembered.

“Napoleon, your patient is awake.” She said, smiling down at Illya.

“Hey, partner, welcome back. How are you feelin’?”

“Ok, but weak and tired. Did you manage to get the bullet out, Napoleon?”

“Yeah, even without your expert help. Thankfully, Golgotha has a very well stocked first aid setup.”

Suddenly Napoleon remembered Jerry Terry’s presence and looked at her, asking, “Jerry? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, Solo,” she smiled, “It’s good to see you, too. Hey, Illya, haw are you feeling?”

“Better, Jerry, thanks. It is nice to see you again, too, but not in the best of circumstances.”

He tried to sit up but was pushed down by Napoleon, who said, “I told you to rest. We need, all of us, Illya, to conserve our strength. We don’t know what Golgotha has planned, so we have to be ready for anything.”

Jerry looked up at Napoleon and said, “You are joking, right?”

Napoleon smiled sadly at her, saying, “No, Jerry, I’m not. In fact, I would love to get you out of here so you can get us help and reinforcements. I’m really counting on that photographic memory of yours to help us here.

“Plus I am hoping to make up for a lot of lost years with you.”

Suddenly Golgotha returned with two of his henchmen.

He pointedly said, “Solo? Is Kuryakin improved?”

“Somewhat with no thanks to you, why?”

Without answering Solo, Golgotha pushed him and Jerry roughly out of the way. Bending down, he examined Illya who shrank away from him in fear.

“He seems ok to me. Can you walk?”

“Not really, why? Why don’t you just kill me and get it over with? Isn’t that your plan-to get rid of all of us, starting with the weakest of us first? You just love to see Napoleon suffer, don’t you?”

Laughing, Golgotha haphazardly slapped Illya hard across the face. So hard that Illya was momentarily stunned.

Golgotha then stood up and ordered his men to grab Illya. They lifted him like he was a rag doll, causing him to yell out in pain and protest.

“You two will stay where you are or he dies NOW! And believe me, Herr Solo, his death shall be painful!”

Pointing to his men and their captive, he said, “COME!”

He started to walk with Illya being carried along.

 

ACT THREE  
I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE HERR SOLO AGAIN

Napoleon stood there in frustration. He never felt so useless in his whole life!

Banging his left fist into his right hand, Solo sighed in anger. Jerry realized how much Napoleon Solo really cared about Illya Kuryakin, but she felt he had strong feelings for her, too.

Going up to Napoleon, knowing now that she had probably always loved this strong man with a heart of gold, she stroked his chin and said, softly, “Napoleon, don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m sure Golgotha had this all planned out.

“I even heard him saying, “I can’t wait to see Herr Solo again.” So he knew you would come, either for real or just hoping, but he knew.”

Napoleon looked at Jerry and felt as if he were looking at her for the first time. God, she really is beautiful, he thought to himself.  
Smiling despite his anger, he stroked her hair, enjoying the soft feminine feel under his hands.

Suddenly they found themselves in each other’s arms, kissing passionately.

Napoleon couldn’t believe how good holding this lady was. {What is so damn special about you, Geralyn Terry? That I’ve thought of you almost every day since 1964 and compared other women to you. I’ve not even told Illya how I feel about you.}

 

ACT FOUR  
I KNOW THESE AREN’T THE BEST CIRCUMSTANCES, BUT

As they were embracing, Napoleon whispered, “I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, Geralyn Terry.”

She moved away from him and stared at him in shock. {I didn’t hear that} she fearfully thought to herself.

“Napoleon? Did you just say what I think you did?”

“Yes, Jerry, you did and I meant every single word. For once in my crazy life, I am completely sincere.

“I know these are not the best circumstances, but…”And he bent to one knee, “Geralyn Terry, will you marry me?”

Jerry laughed nervously, and clamped her hand over her mouth, afraid of becoming hysterical, with all that had happened and now this.

Napoleon stood and grabbed her, “Jerry, you ok?”

“Y..Yes, Napoleon, I am. Just a bit overwhelmed by all that has been going on.”

Suddenly Golgotha decided to make another appearance.

“Isn’t this a touching scene?

“Are you saying good-bye to one another? I hope so.” And clapping his hands, three of his henchmen came and separated the couple. 

One grabbed Jerry, while the other two held Napoleon. 

“Yes, Solo, your partner was quite right. I DO relish in your agony!

“I’ve taken your friend, now I will take your love!

“I will be back later for you, when I’m done with these two toys.”

And turning, he snapped his fingers and Jerry was cruelly taken away with Solo held, immobile and struggling.

Ten minutes after Golgotha and Terry disappeared Solo’s captors let him go and kicked him as he lie on the ground before leaving.

At first, Napoleon lay there, feeling lost. He’d just met his soul mate for life and lost her. He’d also lost his ‘brother’. He pitied himself for about thirty seconds and then…

Then he got up and became himself again, the determined focused CEA that he was.

Checking his various weaponry and doing some isometric exercises to get himself mentally and physically ready, Napoleon formulated ideas in his head.

He realized he would have to be as secretive as possible. He had to make sure he only had to deal with Golgotha. He was the main cog in this machine of evil!

He even doubted THRUSH was involved this time. Golgotha most definitely was working by himself. Those henchmen of his were certainly not THRUSH trained.

 

ACT FIVE  
TOO EVIL TO LIVE

Deciding that a direct approach was the best, Solo began walking in the direction he saw Golgotha go.

As he walked, he yelled, “Hey Skull Man, I WANT to deal with you NOW and ALONE!”

He kept walking and had his U.N.C.L.E Special ready, and loaded with real bullets. {No sleepy time for you, Golgotha} he said to himself with an evil smile on his face.

Napoleon had never felt such loathing for another person in his life. But he also knew that Golgotha had to be defeated, he was just too evil to be permitted to live!

Suddenly a rock began sliding, revealing an opening in the mountain and standing there was Golgotha holding an Uzi.

“So, Herr Solo, we meet. You really dare to attempt to defeat Golgotha with puny sleep darts!” And he laughed and prepared to fire.

As he did so, Napoleon Solo, very silently, aimed his gun as Golgotha’s chest and fired three times in rapid succession.

Sunned, Golgotha stared in shock. He could not believe that Napoleon Solo, #1 of U.N.C.L.E would shoot him in cold blood.

Knowing he was done for, Golgotha still attempted to fire at Napoleon, but he had not the strength to even lift the gun, much less fire it.

The gun slipped out of his numbing hands and his breathing became increasingly labored.

“Tell me where Kuryakin and the girl are, Golgotha. You know you are dying. Don’t you want to die with a clear conscious?

Coughing and wheezing, Golgotha slid to the floor, leaning against the cold cave wall, saying, “Herr Solo, yes, I know you have finally won. But what you don’t understand is that my fate was sealed the day I was born. You see, I worked faithfully under Adolph Hitler and now I will be joining Mien Furher again.

“Don’t you see? I don’t have to worry about God at all! But before…{Cough, gasp} I die, I will give you a clue.

“What may be hidden is sometimes the most obvious.”

And with that, he died.

“GOLGOTHA!! Damn you! What the hell do you mean?”

As he was reacting to his death, Solo heard noises.

Looking up, he saw Golgotha’s men leaving. One stopped and said, “Hey, Solo, there are monitors and booby traps all over, watch out.’’

“Where are my colleague and the girl? I don’t care where you go, just tell me where they are.” He called to the retreating men.

Another stopped and handed him a key, saying, “This key will open the door to where the girl is. She is being held in room #3. None of us know where Kuryakin is. Golgotha only took two guys with him and they are still there. Sorry.”

With that, the fugitive ran after his mates.

Running over to room three, Solo unlocked it and saw Jerry standing there, scared but unharmed.

“I killed the son of a bitch, Jerry. Do you have any idea where he may have taken Illya? I wouldn’t be surprised if he is not hurt and bleeding again.

 

ACT SIX  
GOLGOTHA’S REVENGE

As Solo was rescuing Jerry and trying to figure out where Illya was being kept, Illya was fighting for his very sanity.

Golgotha had decided to get his revenge on Napoleon Solo through Illya Kuryakin.

He’d had Illya dragged into a very small room. Illya was then forced to strip to his shorts and to stand with his hands held out in front of him, handcuffed to a bar. His feet were then lifted behind him and handcuffed to another bar, so that only the cuffs were vertically holding him up. They put no support under his belly to prevent the pressure from pushing him down. To top it off, they, before leaving, had decided to push his body side to side, causing excruciating pain, but Illya refused to cry out or give in. He figured he was going to die here and would not help in their enjoyment of his plight.

As they left, one of them said, “Don’t worry, Kuryakin. Solo will never find you. Not before you are quite dead or insane. Golgotha has planned this well, believe me.

“I may as well tell you, not that you can do anything about it. But this is a climate-controlled room. In periods of five-minute increments, you will be heated up to 1200 and then cooled to -100. Let me give you an example, in the space of twenty minutes, you will be hot, cold, hot, cold. Got it?” And he laughed, not waiting for Illya’s response, instead saying, cruelly as he left, “How much of that do you think you can handle? Not much, I would say!” And he left, locking the door with a deadbolt and setting the mechanism.

Within seconds, Illya could feel it heating up. He knew if he could only stand the heat of the cuffs, he might be able to slip out of them, if only he had enough time before the cold started.

Within seconds, he was sweating profusely and his lips were parched. He could hardly stand the burning from the metal of the cuffs, but he felt they were beginning to slip off, when it suddenly began to cool down.

Even without a clock, Illya knew he’d been lied to. It was only about three minutes! But the cold lasted longer, and felt like hours. He actually had icicles on his eyebrows before he felt the warmth.

After about the tenth cycle, Illya’s sanity was slipping away and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do about it. But this time, the heat lasted long enough for the cuffs to slip off. Illya fell to the superheated floor, but didn’t really care. Then the cold started, but he remained on the floor.

When he did try to get up, he couldn’t as his body was now frozen to the surface. Suddenly Illya laughed maniacally and even to him, it sounded weird.

He knew he should be upset, but he couldn’t remember why. He had no idea what was going on or where or who he was and for some odd reason found this extremely amusing.

Meanwhile, Napoleon and Jerry were systematically looking and calling for Illya without success.

They approached a gated area and Solo shot out the alarms. They went in and found what appeared to be laboratories with the doors unlocked and opened. They checked and all were empty.

 

ACT SEVEN  
THIS IS WHERE ILLYA IS

 

They then passed a small storage area whose door was locked with a deadbolt and had a thermostat, which seemed to be acting like a clock. Right now it showed the temperature inside to be 250.

“THIS IS WHERE ILLYA IS!” Napoleon shouted and shot the lock off and opened the door.

What he saw inside chilled him to his very soul.

Illya was as still as a statue and appeared to be frozen. Napoleon picked up his friend and carried him outside where Jerry quickly found blankets and wrapped him in them.

After about twenty minutes, Illya began to thaw out, but remained still and unblinking.

“Illya! Illya, can you hear me?”

Illya’s eyes slowly moved toward Solo’s voice, but he didn’t answer. He was shivering from the cold.

“Maybe he’s still to cold, Napoleon. He seems ok otherwise. See if you can locate his clothes so we can get out of here.”

“Ok, Jerry.” And looking around, he found Illya’s clothes carelessly thrown in a garbage can. Retrieving them, he came back.

“How’s he doing, love? Any better?”

“No, Napoleon. I think he may have been done in mentally by all this. I think he has been through more than we are aware of.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you really think he was only kept cold? Remember that timer seemed to be moving and there was a red zone, I bet that was hot.

“See this burn on his chest here, I bet that’s from the heat. And look at his wrists and ankles, he was bound and they burned his skin there and then froze him.”

Napoleon carefully examined the areas Jerry showed him and realized just what Illya’d been through, at least physically.

Grabbing his communicator, he attempted to call for help, but due to the cave, there was just too much interference.

“Well, Jerry, seems we are alone till we get out of the cave. Do you think your photographic memory can get us out of here?”

“Yes, I can, but what about Illya? He needs help.”

“Yes, I am well aware of that. But we gotta get out of here first. I think Illya will be able to walk and if not, I’ll help him, carry him if I have to.

“Illya?”

Illya slowly turned only his eyes toward his voice, but showed no emotion or reaction at all.

“Illya? Stand up. We have to leave here NOW!”

Illya shakily got to his feet, but stood stock still, almost like a robot.

“Illya, can you hear me? Answer me if you can.”

“Yes.” Illya said, in a monotone.

This frightened Napoleon. He’d seen Illya tortured; shot, beaten and he ALWAYS came back fighting. But this…this was scary!

Jerry looked at the man she loved and saw how upset he was. She tested a theory, saying: “Illya. Raise your arms above your head.”

Illya did so.

“Ok, put your arms at your side.”

He again did as instructed.

“Napoleon?”

“Yeah. What has Golgotha done to him?”

“Napoleon, I don’t think Golgotha did this. Illya has done this to himself to escape something he could not handle.

“I think his mind has been affected. I am not sure, but I think Illya is catatonic. This is what I’ve heard they are like.”

“DAMN YOU GOLGOTHA!” Napoleon Solo yelled, causing Illya to start whimpering like a little boy.

Napoleon looked at his partner and best friend and was brought to tears, tears he shed shamelessly, while Jerry held him and cried as well.

She’d only known Illya a short while, but she deeply admired his strength of character and will. Golgotha really was a monster to have been able to break this steadfast Russian.

Jerry and Napoleon regained their composure and agreed to let Illya walk with them prompting him when necessary. They, then, with Jerry leading the way, got out of the cave.

Once out in the open, Solo called for help and requested medical assistance for Illya.

Illya remained catatonic and was sitting on a rock as instructed by Jerry.

Finally Napoleon lost his cool. Walking over to his friend, he said, forcibly, “ILLYA KURYAKIN. ANSWER ME!”

“Yes, Napoleon.” He calmly answered, still impassively.

“DAMN YOU! Do you really expect me to do all the work here? C’mon, man, wake up. You’ve had enough of a rest. Tell me what happened?”

This elicited no response, except from Jerry.

“Napoleon, don’t. He can’t. He needs help.”

Walking over to her, he said, low, “Look, let me just try this a few minutes. I know Illya; he hates to depend on anyone or to have anyone call him incapable of anything. I promise, if he shows pain, distress or nothing, I’ll stop in five minutes, ok?”

Nodding her head, she kissed and wished him luck.

Walking back over to Illya, who had not changed position or facial expression or anything, he said, “Man, never thought I’d see the day, Kuryakin, when you would let a little hot and cold and cuffs drive you over the edge. I guess you are not as strong as I thought you were. I guess Mr. Waverly will just ship you back to Russia. I know he will be really disappointed in his wonder kid. I know I am.”

Napoleon looked at Illya and thought he saw a slight change, but as he continued to look, he realized he had just imagined it. Illya’s face remained as placid and unemotional as before.

“Illya?”

“Yes, Napoleon?”

“Did you hear everything I said?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And you have no thoughts, feelings or emotions on what I said. Don’t you feel angry or hurt by what I said?”

Very unemotionally and in a monotone, Illya answered, “NO.” But the no sounded a bit angry.

Jerry called Napoleon over to her, “I think you may have reached Illya a little. In his heart at least. He sounded a little angry answering you that last time. But I think you should stop and let the doctors take care of him. You could be doing more damage than good, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, perhaps you are right.”

And as they were talking, they heard two helicopters approach. One an U.N.C.L.E one and the other a medical one for Illya.

Stefan Dijov, the local agent, explained that Mr. Waverly wanted Illya immediately transported to the hospital for treatment and observation, while Mr. Solo and Ms. Terry were to report ASAP to Mr. Waverly in New York. Stefan had booked a flight to New York for them leaving in three hours.

“But what about Illya?”

“Mr. Waverly has arranged for his transport to a New York hospital as soon as the doctors feel he is stable enough to travel. Hopefully within two days.”

“Ok.” And Napoleon and Jerry went to say goodbye to Illya who was now on a stretcher. “Illya, try to rest ok? Try to get some sleep.”

Immediately Illya closed his eyes and did as instructed. Napoleon slumped his shoulders and walked away, dejectedly, holding Jerry’s hand.

 

ACT EIGHT  
BACK IN NEW YORK

 

They had been back home in U.N.C.L.E headquarters for three days now and still no improvement in Illya’s condition. He was as catatonic as in Germany and willingly staying in the infirmary, while Napoleon was trying to find some way to help his friend.

Jerry had been debriefed and she and Napoleon spent every second they could together. Not only did they enjoy each other’s company, but also they were able to console each other and give Mr. Waverly a very detailed report.

Mr. Waverly was very concerned about Illya, and had instructed the doctor to report every four hours to him on Illya. But the news was not encouraging.

Finally on the fifth day, the doctor, reluctantly, suggested to Mr. Waverly that Illya be sent to Silva, the U.N.C.L.E psychiatric facility in Massachusetts, saying, “There is nothing medically I can do for him here, sir. He needs more care than even our staff psychiatrists can give him. Dr. Jamison, the chief psychiatrist, agrees and has made the arrangements, sir. He will get excellent care there and be around other agents and be completely safe. What do you say, sir?”

Mr. Waverly sadly looked at the doctor and made a decision. He knew he was right and this was the best for Illya, but he also knew Napoleon Solo would be very upset by this decision to send his friend and partner away.

“Yes, you have my permission. I knew this would need to be done. Poor Illya. Do you think he has any chance to recover?”

“Well, sir, yes I do. According to Dr. Jamison, most catatonic patients do come out of it. It may be a long or short process, depending on how fast they decide to return to reality and life. Illya’s had many traumatic experiences in the past, but for some reason this one really was his downfall. I think the extreme temperature changes may have caused some brain damage, hopefully temporary, which may be the root of the problem. Dr. Jamison tends to agree.

“He also feels that when Illya’s brain has had time to process all he went through and healed itself, he just may snap out of it.

“In the meantime, Dr. Jamison feels the sanitarium is a safe environment where he can, when ready, talk about what happened and deal with his feelings and emotions. We both agree that Illya’s stoicism is one of the reasons he is catatonic. He may have been overcome with fear of death and the unknown, loneliness and refused to give in to those feelings, such that he closed himself off to all feelings. Thus resulting in catatonia.”

Mr. Waverly wasn’t fully sure he understood this explanation, “Ok, I’m not sure I understand completely, but what I think you mean, is that the feelings and reality were too much for Mr. Kuryakin and he shut himself down. Correct?”

“Exactly, Mr. Waverly. Very well put, sir. In a sense, yes, Illya shut himself down. This way he feels no hurt, pain, sadness, fear, but he also feels no love, happiness or peace either. He is in a sort of limbo.

“Do you want me to tell Mr. Solo or will you?”

“No, you go help prepare Mr. Kuryakin for his trip. I will tell Mr. Solo myself and both of us will be down to see Illya before he leaves.”

Nodding affirmatively, Dr. Peads left. Mr. Waverly immediately paged Napoleon and Jerry to his office.

Within five minutes, Napoleon and Jerry were sitting in Mr. Waverly’s office, with Napoleon trying to remain calm while Mr. Waverly explained Illya’s situation to them.

“Mr. Waverly, wait a minute! You are just going to toss Illya into a nut house and forget about him? I DON’T THINK SO! If so, then I QUIT!”

“MR. SOLO, listen to me. I AM NOT LOCKING ILLYA AWAY! This is to help him recover and come back to us the top agent he was. I am as upset about this situation as you, whether you believe me or not.

“You must know I am the one who personally recruited Illya Kuryakin from the USSR and partnered him with you. Do you really believe I could not care about him or you? This is why I am telling you and Ms. Terry. I WANT you to visit him and help him any way you can. You are like family to him, I know that. And you ARE the only family in the USA that he has.”

Apologizing to Mr. Waverly, he and Jerry went with him to the infirmary where Illya was prepared to go to Silva. He was sitting in a wheelchair and staring straight in front of him.

Napoleon went up to him, clasped his hand and said, “Hey, Illya? How are you, pal? Ready for a trip?”

Looking straight ahead, Illya replied, “Yes, Napoleon. I am fine.” He still sounded very robot like and monotone.

Looking at Mr. Waverly, Napoleon said, “Sir, may Jerry and I accompany him to the hospital?”

“By all means, Mr. Solo, I would recommend an extended leave of absence until you either feel ready or Mr. Kuryakin is better. OK?”

“Yes, thanks so much, Mr. Waverly. I will keep in touch by communicator.”

Jerry and Napoleon both entered the ambulance, with Napoleon in the back with Illya and Jerry up front. 

The trip took five hours and was uneventful. Illya remained passive the whole while.

The doctor explained and answered all of Napoleon’s questions and Napoleon felt a bit better knowing a bit of what Illya was going through.

Dr. Jamison had told Napoleon that after Illya gets settled, he had a plan that may bring him out of his catatonia, and that Napoleon was a key to it.

When Napoleon asked about it, Dr. Jamison replied, “I will tell you when and if it is feasible. But I do think it will be in this case. I just want to give Illya about three to five days to adjust. Ok”?

Napoleon nodded affirmatively, thinking to himself, “Whatever you idea is, doc, I just hope it works and works quickly. Illya, you gotta get better. I really miss you, tovarich.”

 

ACT NINE  
THE HARDEST JOB

 

Within a week, Dr. Jamison felt Illya was progressing fairly well and adjusting to life in the hospital. He remained catatonic, but allowed himself to be fed and cared for, at least by a certain pretty nurse he felt safe with.  
On the Monday of the second week, Dr. Jamison had Napoleon meet him in his office to discuss the doctor’s idea.

“Ok, Mr. Solo, you have seen Mr. Kuryakin over this week. In your honest opinion, how do you think he is doing?”

“Well, Dr. I am not sure, but he seems to be the same to me. I mean I know he is eating and all, but he isn’t doing any of that for himself. He seems to have given up if you ask me.

“This is very hard for me, sir. Not only is he my partner, but he is my best friend, too. He is usually the stronger one of us, emotionally.

“What was your idea you said I was important to? I will do anything to help Illya get well.”

The doctor smiled at the very concerned young man and answered, “Well, Mr. Solo, my idea is going to be a rather difficult one for you, maybe the hardest assignment you have ever had.

“My plan is that you become very demanding of Mr. Kuyrakin. By that I mean, you are to visit him, but I want you to say things such as, “Illya, you can’t stay like this. We need you back at work. You are very important to the company.” Nice things like that.

“But also mean things, such as, “You know, Illya, Mr. Waverly is considering sending you back home to Russia if you continue in this vein-we need whole people, not shells” Tell him things like you never thought he would be a quitter, etc.

“What do you think? Do you think this will work or not?”

Napoleon looked at the doctor and thought about what he just said. He knew he could do it, and this would be the sort of thing Illya should respond to, but he wondered if he could do it and do it convincingly. He knew the positive stuff would be very easy, but the negative stuff was very hard.

“Well, doc, you were right when you said this would be a tough assignment, -I think it WILL be the hardest assignment I have ever been on. But I do know it has to be done. I think he will respond to the negative stuff more than the positive, which makes my job all the harder. Don’t be too shocked if he comes out of it ready to kill me.”

Agreeing that the sooner they started the better it would be, Napoleon and Dr. Jamison went to Illya’s ward.

Napoleon saw Illya sitting alone in the corner of the room staring out the window and walked up to him.

“Hey, Illya, how are you today? Beautiful out, isn’t it? C’mon, Illya, talk to me.”

Illya just continued staring out the window, not acknowledging Napoleon in any way. The doctor said this would happen and to just keep talking and see what happens. “He can hear everything and see you, he just isn’t processing how to react. We need to break down that brick wall he’s built brick by brick. It could take a while, but…”

“Well, Illya, I gotta tell ya, we really miss you at headquarters. Everyone is complaining about how sloppy my reports have become. I need you there, buddy, to fix them up for me.

“And the partners I’ve been teamed with are, well, most any way, fresh from the academy and I thought you were tough to break in, these kids are horrible! NO discipline or manners.

“Even Mr. Waverly misses you, although he would never admit it, but he does. Mark and April really miss you and your Russian sayings and songs.”

Napoleon stopped talking for a bit to catch his breath and try to think of some negative stuff to say.

“Speaking of Waverly, you are on thin ice with him right now. He is really angry-he says if you don’t get well soon, he just may ship you back to Mother Russia. He was telling me, “We can’t afford to have a golbricker on the payroll.” He thinks you are doing this for a vacation, but I told him I think you have given up. Never thought I would see the day when Illya Kuryakin would give up. I thought you were stronger, but I guess I was wrong.

“Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a Russian gulag or insane asylum? From the stories you’ve told me, I know I wouldn’t want to. Maybe you really do miss Russia that much. Who knows, maybe you are scamming us and when you return you will be another Russian spy in America. Is that it, ARE you a spy for Russia?”

Suddenly Napoleon thought he saw Illya react a bit, but it was just momentary. In less than a minute, the same blank stare was in his blue eyes and he said, in the monotone, “No, Napoleon, I am not.”

Smiling a bit to himself, Napoleon realized he had gotten through to Illya a bit.

 

ACT TEN  
A WEEK OF HELL

For Napoleon, the week was a week of hell. He’d spent every single day with Illya trying to get a response of any kind from him. With the exception on Friday, when Illya had gotten up and walked away and refused to acknowledge Napoleon in any way. On Saturday, when Solo appeared, Illya got up and walked away from him. He was no longer catatonic, but Napoleon did not realize this.

When Napoleon went over to him and attempted to speak with him, Illya again got up and walked away. Napoleon tried again, but instead of walking away, Illya turned toward Napoleon and attempted to hit him. He had to be held back by the orderly, while a nurse calmed him down, after which, she instructed the orderly to take Illya to the ‘quiet room’ for twenty minutes to relax, while she spoke with Mr. Solo.

She then invited Napoleon into the nurse’s station and offered him a cup of coffee, which he gladly accepted.

Napoleon was clearly flustered and hurt by Illya’s reactions. “May I ask you a question, Miss?”

“Definitely, Mr. Solo, and call me Joan, please.” She answered as she drank her coffee and observed this very distraught caring man.

“Well, why did Illya react like that? I know he was angry or at least felt something yesterday when I mentioned that Mr. Waverly was looking for a new permanent partner for me, but he must know it’s just not true. I mean Illya IS my partner, yes, but he is also my very best friend and he knows it, or at least I thought he did.”

“Mr. Solo, you have to understand. Illya, right now, is very confused and frightened. He doesn’t even know how he feels about himself, much less anyone else at this point. What happened yesterday was what we call a breakthough.

“Now I know it doesn’t seem like a good thing to you, but it was. Not so much in the sense of positive or negative reaction, but that Illya had ANY reaction at all. When I told Dr. Jamison, he was really happy. I don’t think any of us on staff expected Illya to react for at least another week.

“According to his records from New York, he is usually very stoic and serious, thus anger is probably an easier emotion for him to handle. He just may stay this way towards you for a while, though, we hope not. But you still need to visit everyday and talk to him.

“We still need to get him talking. I know according to his file, he is a quiet individual, but it also says he talks to you about all his problems. Is this true?”

Napoleon looked at her and thought about all he’d heard.

“Yes, Joan, it is true. We are very close; in fact, he is the younger brother I never had. I think his feelings toward me are deep, too, although as you said, he keeps his feelings hidden. He is quiet, but yes, he usually does talk to me.

“Isn’t it dangerous for him to be so angry? I mean, couldn’t he hurt someone or himself like this?”

“I understand your concerns, but this type of anger is directed. So the only one in any type of danger, I hate to say, is you, Mr. Solo. That is why you will not be able to go off premises with him again.

“This is a much more controlled environment, where there is always someone observing patients when they have visitors.

“Outside, he could really hurt you. I know you can defend yourself, but quite honestly, I don’t think you would. You would be too afraid of having him really hate you, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, you are right. He and I have had some encounters in the line of duty, but now, no, I could never retaliate.

“So, do you think I should stay or go?”

“Well, Mr. Solo, it has been just about twenty minutes.

“Let me go talk to him and see. I will be right back.”

So Joan left to go see Illya, while Napoleon sat there, thinking about how horribly this week ended.

He looked through the observation window and saw Joan and Illya walking out together, with Illya smiling slightly at her and TALKING to her. She smiled over at Napoleon and mouthed, “I’ll be right there.” Napoleon was glad to see his best friend animated but shocked, too!

“Illya, do you want to talk to your friend now? He is very worried about you. You recall Dr. Jamison said you need to let him know you are no longer catatonic. I haven’t told him, but you should. I am very glad you are talking to me and all, but he really is very important to you, too.

“Remember, you and I only met a week ago. And after you are well, I will be out of your life. But Mr. Solo will always be there for you. So what do you say?”

Illya sat there, wringing his hands nervously and stared at this incredibly lovely woman whom he knew he loved, no matter what she or Dr. Jamison said.

“NO, Joan, you are wrong. I LOVE YOU! I really do. I don’t believe this is a patient nurse thing. Not only did you save my life but without you I don’t think I would have cared. You made me care, not Napoleon.

“To be honest with you, I don’t think he ever really cared or liked me. He was just lying. That is why I got so angry yesterday. He said to me, “We really miss you back at the office. And I need my partner back.” PARTNER, not friend, no. So I am just his coworker and nothing more. He just doesn’t want to have to break in a new partner. He knows noone else would kiss his ass like I do! So NO I don’t ever want to see Napoleon Solo again!”

When he finished talking, he looked over to the observation window and saw Napoleon looking at him and smiling. Instead of smiling back, Illya gave him ‘the bird’ and yelled, “SCREW YOU NAPOLEON SOLO! I AM GOING TO TELL MR. WAVERLY I WANT ANOTHER PARTNER!!”

Napoleon heard most of what Illya yelled and couldn’t believe his ears. He started out of the station to confront him, but Joan quickly got up and ran over to him saying, “Napoleon, please stay in the station. I will be there shortly. I know you are hurt and upset, but please, I know you CAN deal with it. But I need to calm Illya as he CAN’T deal very well with his feelings right now. And stay away from the window! PLEASE.”

He complied reluctantly and Joan walked back over to a very angry Illya Kuryakin. He was no longer sitting down, but pacing and punching the air angrily, all the while saying, “I HATE YOU NAPOLEON SOLO!!”

She motioned to Roy, a very strong orderly, to walk near them and he sauntered over toward Illya, while she went to join them. 

“Illya? Can we talk?”

“Sure. Just don’t want to talk to that traitor Solo. I never want to talk to him again.”

He continued pacing, but had stopped punching the air. Joan knew she had to make him calm down and stop pacing. 

Quietly she said, “Illya, let’s go sit down. Your feet must be getting tired with all that angry pacing you’ve done. Come on and relax a bit. We can talk over by your window, ok?”

Continuing to pace, but slowing down, he said, “No, I want to walk. I was stuck in one place for a while and now I want to move. I’ll walk instead of pace, ok?”

Realizing he was calming a bit and that his muscles could use some exercise, Joan agreed, saying, “Yes, you are probably right. Some walking might do you a bit of good. But yes, let’s slow down.

“I am glad you are willing to talk to me, but I need to go into the station for a minute, ok?”

“You’ll be back though, right?” Illya fearfully asked. “Or are you gonna desert me, like Solo and everyone else does?” 

“Of course, I’ll be back. I AM your friend REMEMBER? I’ll be right back, Illya.”

“O, ookay. I’ll stand right here until you come back.” Joan smiled and nodded affirmatively, knowing he would, too. Sad that he was acting so damn typical of all her catatonic patients. She thought he would be strong enough, but he is really just a man, a very sweet, handsome man, but a man.

She quickly walked to the office and closed the door.

“Napoleon, you will have to leave. I am very sorry, but at this time, he won’t talk to you at all. So far, today I am the one he trusts. That could change in a heartbeat though. This is going to sound cold, but most patients like him usually only respond to one person, either family, friend, doctor, staff or other patient. And he is behaving very typically. Usually for some reason, anger is the first emotion and the longest. They take everything literally and see the world in only black and white. At this point in Illya’s life, words are taken for their literal meaning and nothing else and the world is against him.

“The breakthrough was successful in that he is no longer catatonic, but he also now believes you only want him as a coworker and nothing else. He thinks you are and always have been against him and he hates you right now for it. In fact, if Waverly were here, he would demand another partner, and then hate Waverly if he didn’t agree right away.”

Napoleon understood and intellectually accepted this, but emotionally he was in shock.

“But what about me coming to see him? Is that gonna stop or what? Maybe I should talk to Dr. Jamison about this?”

“Yes, that is a terrific idea. But in his office, I don’t want Illya to know you are still here, ok?”

She called upstairs and was told to send Napoleon right up.

“Ok, Mr. Solo, Dr. Jamison wants to see you, too. His office is on the fourth floor, room 412, ok? Please call me later and let me know what happened and how you are feeling. Are you ok?”

Napoleon, fighting tears, said, “Yes, I am. Thanks for the help, conversation, caring about me and most of all being here forIllya.”

“Anytime, Mr. Solo. It’s all part of my job.” She smiled at him, and said, “I’m gonna go by Illya again, he wants to walk, so when his back is toward the window, you leave, ok?”

Nodding affirmatively, Napoleon sat on the couch where he couldn’t be seen by Illya, but he could see them on the camera.

When Illya and Joan were toward the windows, Napoleon made his escape.

Arriving at Dr. Jamison’s, Napoleon figured he would get a dressing down for enraging Illya, but what he got was a sympathetic ear.

He described the whole week to the doctor, who even though he knew the details, listened to Napoleon’s version attentively.

“Well, Napoleon, all that you have said, tallies with what I already know. I know Illya is very angry with you right now. In fact, yesterday after the breakthrough, he and I talked. Well, actually, he did most of the talking. He mainly kept repeating two phrases. I hate Napoleon Solo and I am going to kill Napoleon Solo. So I agree with Joan, you two need to be observed when together. I do know Mr. Kuryakin is quite capable of injuring you; so do NOT be alone with him until we are sure he is stable. Even if he seems pleased to see you or denies his anger or feelings, do not trust him at this time. He is a loose cannon. I know that sounds cruel, but in this situation, I do know what I am saying. This is not because of the mission you were on, nor is it a mission or training course. This is not something that will get better in a flash.

“I suspect Illya’s recovery to take at least three to six months. I am not going to move fast, especially with someone as volatile as he is now. He has to relearn how to deal with this kind of anger, and to trust you again. He also has to relearn how to deal with life.”

“Man, I never realized it. You mean, he’ll be here up to six months?”

The doctor nodded.

“Guess I will be, too. I’m sticking by his side no matter what he says. Even if you tell me not to visit until you say so, I’ll be here for Illya Kuryakin in whatever capacity he needs me.”  
Smiling, Dr. Jamison got up and clapped Napoleon on the shoulder, “I’m glad to hear that, son. I was hoping you would say that. I really do think that deep down Illya knows it, too.

“Ok, don’t go back and don’t come tomorrow, unless you hear from us. But please come Monday. From now on, stop at the nurses’ station and they will decide if you should see him or not. OK? But they will also always update you onto how he is doing either way.”

Nodding affirmatively, Napoleon left, feeling a bit less upset than before. He went back to the hotel and called Joan.

As he was talking, Jerry asked him to ask if she could visit. Joan agreed but asked her to stop at the station first. 

Joan then told Napoleon that Illya still felt the same but denied wanting to kill him anymore. He now wants to cut off his arms and beat him with them. 

Laughing as he hung up the phone, Jerry said, “Ok, lover. What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing really. Illya doesn’t want to kill me anymore, now he just wants to cut my arms off and beat me with them. He may still hate my guts, but at least he has his sick sense of humor back.

“When are you going to go see Illya?”

Jerry, drying her hair with a towel, answered, “I was thinking as soon as I get dressed, ok?”

“Sure, hon. I just hope he comes out of this in time for our wedding. I really want him as my best man.”

‘He will, Napoleon. Remember, I told you I am willing to wait, and I will.”

Napoleon grabbed her and they kissed. She went to visit Illya a little bit later than she had planned.

 

ACT ELEVEN  
THE BREAKTHROUGH TO REALITY

 

About three days later, Illya had calmed down somewhat and actually requested to see Napoleon. He had told Joan and Dr. Jamison that he didn’t understand why he got so angry at Napoleon. He understood why he did what he did and was grateful that he best friend was able to reach him.

He also very formally thanked Joan for her help and apologized for being so dependent on her.

Dr. Jamison asked, “Illya? Do you feel you are ready to return to active duty now?”

Illya, wearing a false smile, said, “Yes, doctor I am. But I also realize I am not the person to make that decision and that I will have to prove myself to everyone, especially Mr. Waverly and Napoleon Solo.

“May I go back to my room now? I want to continue reading an interesting book I borrowed on nuclear fission.”

Granting permission, he asked Illya to have Joan call him as soon as possible.

Returning to his ward, he passed along the message to Joan, who was very worried about this abrupt no emotionalism of Illya’s. Was he regressing?

She called Dr. Jamison who agreed with her. He also told her not to leave Napoleon Solo alone with Illya. He also changed some of his medications, hoping this might help the situation.

When Napoleon came to visit that afternoon, Joan met him in the lobby and they went to the cafeteria to talk.

“Napoleon, the reason I met you is I need to talk to you about Illya. He is acting oddly and we are worried that he may be regressing back to catatonia.  
He is being very logical and matter of fact and formal. You know him better than any of us, is this normal behavior for him?”

“Well, Illya is a very strong, quiet, stoic individual who does try to hide his emotions any way he can. He can be very logical; in fact he is usually the one who is. But I don’t know…seems odd after the anger and strong feelings he was exhibiting, don’t you think?”

“Yes, that is what Dr. Jamison and I both think. We think he is afraid to open up. We do know he deeply regrets what he did and said to you over the past week. But he also says he is ready to return to active duty, but knows it is not his decision.”

“Well, maybe he is on the road to recovery. That does sound a lot like him.

“Can I see him and then I could let you know?”

“Yes, that was our thinking. But we still will not let you be alone with him, I’m sure you understand why.”

Joan and Napoleon then left the cafeteria and went to see Illya.

Upon Napoleon’s arrival, Illya jumped up and ran to him. “Napoleon! I am so sorry for the rotten and hateful things I said about you. I know you were only trying to help me and you did. As usual you were there forme, just when Ineeded you most. Thank-you.” And he broke down and cried, a situation that Napoleon did NOT know how to deal with, especially after his conversation with Joan a few moments ago.

“Illya, Illya, calm down. It’s ok. Come on, I understand. You’ve been through a lot. Please let’s go over here, sit down and talk. OK?”

Calming himself down, Illya agreed. They sat at ‘Illya’s window’ and talked. Joan could not hear the conversation, but from their body language she could tell that Illya Kuryakin was definitely on the road to recovery.

Picking up the telephone, she called Dr. Jamison to tell him the good news.

As soon as he hung up, he left his office and went to see for himself.

By the time he got downstairs, Joan had joined the men and all three were having quite an animated conversation and Illya was openly smiling and laughing. 

ACT TWELVE  
A QUICK RECOVERY 

Illya’s recovery after that incredible breakthrough was fast.

Within days, Dr. Jamison felt Illya could be released for an overnight stay with Napoleon and Jerry.

Illya was glad of this and the only request he made was that if Joan could join him for dinner, to which she readily agreed.

Napoleon picked Illya up on a sunny Thursday morning. He was glad to see him looking normal and relaxed. He knew Illya was definitely on the road to recovery.

“Napoleon, I hope you don’t mind, but I invited Joan to join us for dinner.”

“No, that’s fine, Illya. You can call her later and tell her what time we will be picking her up. Also don’t forget to get her home address, Ok? And maybe directions, too, as I’m not too familiar with this area.”

“Ok, thank-you Napoleon.

“To be honest, I really like her a lot. She has not only been a terrific nurse, but someone I think about a lot. Do you understand what I mean?”

“Yes, Illya, I do. Believe me. I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the exact same way about Jerry. That’s why I am marrying her, but we are waiting.”

“Why?”

“Because of you, my friend. I want you as my best man-there’s no one else I think so much of. You and Jerry are the two most important people in the world to me.”

Illya became very quiet. He was overwhelmed. He had not thought Napoleon felt the same way he did.

They rode on in companionable silence until Napoleon said, “Illya? You ok?”

“Yes, Napoleon, I am. Just thinking about what you just said.

“I never knew you felt the same way I do.”

Napoleon just smiled and drove into the hotel parking lot where a valet took care of the car.

The day was quiet and relaxed. Jerry and Napoleon filled Illya in on their wedding plans and ideas. 

Dancing followed dinner. Illya was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable he felt with Joan.

Illya accompanied Joan back to her apartment and spent quite a while with her. Napoleon and Jerry had agreed to pick him up when he was ready.

“Don’t be surprised if we don’t hear from Illya till the morning.” Jerry said, smiling.

“Oh, I don’t think so, love. Wouldn’t she get in trouble?”

“I don’t know, Solo, but the way those two were looking at each other, I don’t think either of them care. They fit almost as well as we do.

“I really do think Illya’s found his soul mate, too.”

Jerry turned out to be right.

Illya called about 11pm to ask if it would be ok if Napoleon picked him up in the am, to which he readily agreed.

Hanging up the telephone, Napoleon laughed and said, “Jerry, as usual, you were right.

“Seems Illya is better. I guess he’ll be discharged for good pretty soon, I hope.”

“Yes, I think so, too, Napoleon. And I’m glad. Then we’ll be able to get on with our marriage plans.”

Meanwhile Joan and Illya were getting to know one another better.

They found out they both liked jazz, reading and cats. 

In fact, Joan’s cat, Tiger, took to Illya very quickly and he to him.

They had a wonderful time together, but Illya was a bit worried.

“Can’t you get into trouble for this? I mean, isn’t this way beyond the call of duty for you?”

“No, Illya, this has nothing to do with me being a nurse. I’ve felt a special attraction to you from day one. 

“And even if I can get into trouble, which I doubt, I don’t care, as long as I am with you.”

He smiled and relaxed. He then pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. 

“Ok, love. Now I feel safe and know I will recover, for I have someone to recover for.

“Once I get a clean bill of health from Dr. Jamison, we can have a real relationship, right?”

“Yes, Illya.”

 

ACT THIRTEEN  
PLANS FOR THE FUTURE

Illya had fully recovered and was released from the hospital in seven more days. He had received permission from Mr. Waverly to remain on leave until he felt ready to return to active duty.

He had expressed his intentions of staying with Joan for a while to Napoleon who was not surprised to hear this. 

Jerry and Napoleon told Illya and Joan they would keep them informed of their wedding plans.

Illya and Joan spent three lovely weeks planning for their future. 

 

ACT FOURTEEN  
WONDERFUL MEMORIES

 

On September 15, 1970, Napoleon Solo married Jeralyn Terry at a small church in Westport, Connecticut. Illya was best man and Mr. Waverly gave the bride away, as Jerry’s parents were deceased. Napoleon and Jerry honeymooned in Brussels, Belgium, where Napoleon introduced her to his mother. They also met Bernard Solo, his son from his first marriage. 

At first things were rough as Bernard was angry that his father left right after his mother died and left him to be raised by his grandmother. But Bernard had grown into a sensible young man who, when told why, understood. He also asked to live with them in America for a while, which all agreed on.

Within three years, Jerry and Napoleon had a son and daughter of their own. They had permanently moved to Westport Connecticut and were very happy.

November 23, 1978 was a very special day for Illya Kuryakin. This was the day he finally married Joan Carter with Napoleon as best man and Jerry as Matron of honor. Their four-year-old daughter, Jean, was flower girl. 

Illya was even happier because his mother had been permitted to leave the USSR on a health issue, with Mr. Waverly’s help. She and Joan got along very well.

They had a beautiful home in Wood-ridge NJ and were very happy. Besides Jean, they had two boys who were wonderful.

 

ACT FIFTEEN  
EPILOGUE  
PRESENT

Illya awoke with a smile on his face and Joan, having awakened a few minutes before, asked, “Why the smile, hon?”

“Oh, nothing special, Joan. I just had been thinking about when we met and dreamed about it is all. Just pleasant dreams, mostly.”

She smiled at her husband of twenty-five years and said, “Ok, Mr. K. As long as they were mostly pleasant.

“What do you want to do today? It’s a beautiful Saturday for January.”

“How about if we visit Jerry Solo? It’s been a while and I think we are overdue.”

“Ok, Illya. I’ll just give her a quick call to see if she’ll be home today.

“Want me to get your clothes and stuff and help you first?”

“No, maybe Illya will, while you do the call and make breakfast.”

“Ok.” And while she did this, Illya Jr. helped his dad get dressed.

As Illya and his son got to the kitchen, Joan hung up and smiled. 

She smiled lovingly at her husband and son. Illya at 17 was the only one left home. 

Jean had gotten married a few years ago and had two children of her own, while Jerome at 19 was in the Navy.

“Illya, do you want to come with dad and I to see Aunt Jerry? She said that Bernie and his family would be there too, so you would be able to play with Napoleon-he’s about 16 now.”

“Oh, my God! 16” Illya said, and laughed.

“What Illya?”

“Just realizing we are all getting old. We have two grandchildren and Jerry has what? Three?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, love. Yes, three, but remember, Mary is pregnant again.

“Well, Illya love, are you coming with us?”

“Yes, mom, I think I will. Is Jane going to be there? Or is she still at school?”

Jane was the Solo’s youngest and 17. Illya had liked her since they were children and Illya and Joan always figured that the Solo and Kuryakin family would one day merge.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot, Jane is home. So I guess you don’t want to come, huh?” Jerry said, teasing her son.

“NO, mom, of course, I’m coming.”

Illya laughed and said, “Good. Now let’s eat breakfast so we can get started.”

As they were driving to Jerry’s home in Westport, CT, Illya commented, “You know, Joan, I really am a very lucky man. I may be paralyzed but I have a wonderful wife, three great children, two wonderful grandchildren and friends. What more could I want or need?”

Joan just looked at her still handsome husband of twenty-five years and smiled, knowing their love was meant to be.

 

THE END


End file.
